fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Del
is 18 years old, the leader of Diverse Connections Pretty Cure!, and is one of the most difficult and stubborn people you will ever meet. Always the first to tell someone when they are wrong, and the last to admit it themselves. Despite her stubbornness, Catherine truly cares for all others around her, even her enemies, and cannot stand seeing anyone get hurt when it can be avoided. However, she is more than willing to be the one to cause damage when it is deserved. Her alter ego is Cure Chaos. Catherine's catchphrase before doing something is . When she is angry, her catchphrase is . Catherine's Diverse Element is Change. Appearance Standing at 5'8", Catherine tends to be the tallest person in all of her classes. Her build is thin while still appearing strong, and she has very fair skin. Catherine has long, straight, bright blonde hair that goes to her lower-back, and her bangs tend to be a bit messy with longer strands on each side to frame her face. She has dark, but bright, blue eyes. Catherine has the constellation for Leo tattooed on her right hip. She always wears her lucky crystal pendulum as a necklace. All of her shoes have a minimum of a 2 inch heel. Personality Sarcastic, a bit cynical, and typically a loner. People often don't like Catherine because she is brutally honest and incredibly blunt. If she thinks you are being an idiot or are wrong about something, Catherine is the first to point it out, and she doesn't sugar coat anything. She doesn't have many friends, and that doesn't bother her. Catherine finds normal everyday life to be incredibly mundane and will usually ignore the world in favor of her music and art. She enjoys making her own music, mostly electronic and epic orchestral pieces (all digitally created) and drawing her one-shot mangas. She loves tasteless, offensive, and literal jokes, especially ones about religion. She is very eccentric and hates using the same methods as everyone else for solving problems, and she loves finding new ways to do things. She has a large collection of crystals, pretty rocks, and trading cards. Due to her blunt nature and the way she styles herself, people are often intimidated by Catherine and believe her to be a scary person. Despite what people think of her, Catherine truly cares about the well-being of those around her, which is why she is so blunt with everyone. She hates it when people dance around a subject instead of getting to the main point with her, so she is always straightforward with others, even if it initially hurts their feelings. In her free time, Catherine truly enjoys writing her mangas, which are typically action epics. Her goal is to write stories that make people question their views of the world around them and to inspire change. The manga she is currently working on is called "Avalon", and it's about a young girl named Solie who is traveling through a magical realm, seeking to pieces of a broken holy sword in order to bring an era of peace to a world stricken by war. Catherine has a deck of tarot cards that she sometimes uses when she is stuck on a story, she finds the art on them to be inspiring. Catherine writes under the Pen name Pandora. Catherine rarely addresses others with honorifics, especially when talking to her juniors, unless they have earned her respect (seniors and teachers also have to earn this right). She uses the more masculine "boku" to refer to herself. Towards the majority of the school, Catherine appears very two-faced, being blunt, cold, and eerie towards most of her classmates, but being encouraging, warm, and even somewhat patronizing to her friends. History Early Life Catherine has had a special connection with chaos for as long as she can remember, and it all started one day in elementary school. One day while she was in the 3rd grade, the teacher was reading a book of Greek mythology to her class, and the teacher had just read "Pandora's Box". The teacher asked the class what they thought of the story, and everyone thought that Pandora should have never opened the box. Everyone except for Catherine, because without the chaos that had been released, there would be no "hope". After that story, Catherine started to look at everything a bit differently. Whenever she saw something bad happen, she would find a way to make it good. She and her twin sister, Elizabeth, were always happy and truly believed the world a beautiful place. But then she grew up. After middle school, and even during it, more and more pressure was put on Catherine and her classmates to prepare for their futures, to get life skills, to get jobs, to become adults, and all the joy and beauty that the world had seemed to fade for her. All the little things she would make good were now mundane and commonplace. Nothing could make her excited because in the end, she would have to leave it to "grow up", and Elizabeth was growing up faster than Catherine could, and Catherine still had no motivation for what she was going to do with her life. And then Catherine learned about Hamaki Rosa Academy. Catherine believed that if she could get into that school, that maybe she could learn what she wanted from life, and maybe even get excited about things again. Maybe going to a new place was just what she needed. After a great deal of work and studying, Catherine was accepted. She still finds everyday life in Hamaki to be mundane, but at least it was a new mundane, and then she discovered her true love of comics. Now while working to become a major mangaka, Catherine writes one-shot mangas to be published in a local monthly magazine. Becoming Cure Chaos Catherine had just finished a long day of classes and had decided to take a walk along the beach, hoping to find a nice three to sit under while she finished her next manga manuscript. It was quite a long walk, but she managed to find her perfect spot far away from Hamaki. Not long after starting her work, Catherine heard voices speaking to each other about "finding the lights" and "the unification project". She went to investigate, and she found two very strange looking figures talking near the cliffs, and Catherine watched them for a while she went completely unnoticed. After a while, Catherine decided to leave in order to tell the Hamaki police about these suspicious figures, but when she backed away she accidentally tripped over a rock and fell over the cliff side, which while it was a very short fall onto the beach, alerted the two figures to her presence. Catherine attempted to escape as the two figured pursued her, but she ended up running into a dead end by the cliffs. Even though she was cornered, Catherine chose to fight back, picking up several loose rocks and throwing them at her pursuers until she reached for another rock, only to find a purple compass. Her pursuers seemed shocked to see the compass and demanded Catherine to hand it over, but then a series of words came into her mind. Catherine had ideas other than handing that compass over.. "Lead the way! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection!" Cure Chaos had now been born. Cure Chaos "An endless cycle of change, grabbing hold of fate! Cure Chaos!" "変化の無限のサイクル、運命のホールドをつかみます！キュアカオス！" "Henka no mugen no saikuru, unmei no hōrudo o tsukamimasu! Kyua Kaosu!" is Catherine's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents disorder, change, and darkness. When transformed, Catherine shows a more cocky and arrogant side of herself. Appearance Abilities As Cure Chaos, Catherine has the ability to create threads made of her own energy. These glowing purple threads can be used in a multitude of situations, allowing Cure Chaos to retrieve objects, restrain opponents, grab onto objects to avoid falling off a cliff, and even to stitch up serious wounds. Weapons Cure Chaos's special weapon takes the form of a long chain with a glowing purple crystal on each end. The chain can extend to any length. Attacks Chaos Infinity is Cure Chaos's first finisher attack. During this attack, Cure Chaos draws a line of energy in the air which then shoots into the sky. The line then falls down after splitting into 3 lines, which all tie the enemy to the ground and calm it. Chaos Infinity Chain is an upgraded version of Cure Chaos's first attack with her weapon. During this attack, the Chaos Chain wraps around the enemy and the crystals bury themselves into the ground, pulling the enemy into submission. The chains then glow and purify it. For this attack to work, Cure Chaos has to be above her target. Cure Chaos uses her Chaos Chain as a pendulum. She swings the chain around her enemy, creating lines on the ground in it's path. When the chain stops the lines begin to glow and rise from the ground, restraining the enemy as Cure Chaos dives down to finish it. - In-Between Attacks= One of Cure Chaos's basic attacks. In this one, Cure Chaos builds up her energy and rushes towards her enemy before striking them with immense force. She can either build up the energy in her hands or her feet, depending on how she wishes to strike. One of Cure Chaos's basic attacks. With this attack, Cure Chaos manipulates her Chaos Chain almost like a pair of lances, continually thrusting the crystals towards her enemy to stab through them. An evasive attack. Cure Chaos creates an image of herself to distract her target while she strikes from behind. Using either Energy Threads or the Chaos Chain, the weapon is rotated in a spiral rapidly to create a drill vortex which is trusted at the enemy. - Combo Attacks= Cure Chaos's special combination attack with Cure Artistry. During this attack, Cure Chaos surrounds the enemy with her Chaos Chain as though it were a net-like cage, and Cure Artistry creates her golden sound beams. As the sound beams are fired, Cure Chaos strikes the chain to create her own notes to clash with Artistry's notes, driving the enemy to madness, and ultimately making it purify itself with either the chain or the sound beams. If the enemy chooses to purify itself on the chain, it will run through the chains and slice itself into many pieces. For each chain the enemy hits, a low, eerie note resonates. Cure Chaos's special combination attack with Cure Purity. Cure Chaos's special combination attack with Cure Sinfonia. During this attack, Cure Sinfonia creates a series of red lines resembling blank sheet music, and Cure Chaos creates a series of energy threads. Sinfonia's lines turn into 4 red orbs encircling her, and Chaos wraps her threads around both of them. Using the energy threads, Cure Chaos pulls both of them towards the enemy at immense speed, allowing both Cures to slice through the enemy multiple times. Both Cures then point their weapons at the defeated enemy to finish the purification. Cure Chaos's special combination attack with Cure Nova. Cure Chaos's special combination attack with Cure Faith. During this attack, Cure Faith raises her hand into the sky to create a light green ripple, and Cure Chaos crouches to strike the ground and create a purple ripple. When the two ripples reach the enemy, they stop moving and become a set of mirrors, one above the enemy reflecting what the enemy came from, and one below reflecting what it is now. Energy threads come out of the lower mirror to pull the enemy into it, and a green light comes out of the upper mirror to keep the source intact, purifying the enemy. Cure Chaos's special combination attack with Cure Vivid. Cure Chaos's special combination attack with Cure Eurovision. For this attack to work, Cure Eurovision has to be in front of an enemy while Cure Chaos is behind it. During this attack Cure Chaos creates 5 energy threads on each of her hands while Cure Eurovision draws a pair of bass clefs. Chaos whips the energy threads towards Eurovision, who catches the threads on her bass cleffs. The two move around the enemy until they have completely tied it up in the threads, at which point they both dash forwards in opposite directions, slicing through the enemy and purifying it. During the attack the threads strike across each other and create some very interesting notes. }} Power Ups Character Songs As a main character, Catherine's voice actor, Yōko Hikasa has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Solo * Re: Pandora * Chaos=Paradise Duets * ---- (With ???/Kimura Miyu) * ---- (With Bando Ai/Fortuna Bunker) * ---- (With Uchida Maaya/Intan Satriputri) * A Perfect Storm (With Kawase Tomoko/Ayanat Mergen) * Jump! (With Tōyama Nao/Edith Truman) * ---- (With Ishihara Kaori/Roxanne Weiß) * ---- (With Asami Kana/Alexis Bower) * ---- (With Shouta Aoi/Eka) Relationships Elizabeth Del Elizabeth is Catherine's older twin sister who is still in Florida. Elizabeth and Catherine often speak via web-cam, and are very close. Elizabeth is working to get into physical therapy school. Even as identical twins, the two are very different. Catherine straightens her hair while Elizabeth keeps hers curly, and Elizabeth is about an inch taller. Kimura Miyu Catherine and Miyu actually get along quite well. When they first met, Catherine couldn't stand Miyu in the slightest, but after talking to her for a bit, Catherine came to care about her. Catherine is sometimes annoyed by how strongly Miyu desires to be perfect at everything and wishes she would relax a bit more. Fortuna Bunker Catherine views Fortuna as her personal project, someone who she wants to help grow into the best version of themselves. Catherine often encourages Fortuna to stick up for herself more and to reach out to people. Intan Satriaputri Catherine really enjoys Intan's company, but only when Intan isn't putting up her "cold and mature" facade. When Catherine is stuck on a plot point for her mangas, she will often speak with Intan about her work to get ideas. Ayanat Mergen Catherine and Ayanat have a somewhat strained relationship. Ayanat loves to challenge Catherine's authority, and Catherine is easily annoyed by Ayanat's antics. The two of them have very similar senses of humor, so they tend to understand each other. Despite the difficulties experienced with Ayanat, Catherine will always listen when Ayanat challenges her authority or questions a plan, and though she will never show it, Catherine does respect her opinions. Catherine teasingly calls Ayanat Chisai Gaki(小さいがき, little brat). Edith Truman Catherine tends to find herself easily overwhelmed when she is around Edith, whose natural enthusiasm and cheerfulness she finds near impossible to keep up with. Despite how tiring Catherine finds Edith's company, she finds Edith to be a good friend, if not annoyingly impulsive. Roxanne Weiß As a fellow artist, Catherine finds being around Roxanne to be quite relaxing, if not a bit quiet at times. Even though Catherine likes Roxanne, she wishes that Roxanne would be less shy, or at least not look so horrified by her offensive humor. Alexis Bower Alexis is Catherine's kohai. Catherine views Alexis almost as a little sister and is very protective of her, refusing to let any other person who could be "senpai" near Alexis. Eka Eka spends a lot of time with Catherine because he finds her dorm to be a nice place to sleep. Even so, the two are known to bicker a lot, mostly because Catherine finds it amusing to irritate him, but she does listen to him when it's important. Etymology Catherine - Derived from the Greek word "Katharos", meaning "Pure". Also Miyazaki's middle name Del - Hungarian for South Chaos - Refers to change and disorder Quotes *'' '' - To her team, while everyone is talking about their homes and cultures. Strangely proud saying this. *'' '' - To any other senpai near Alexis. *'' - To Edith, while Edith is freaking out over how scary the villains are. Trivia *Catherine is Miyazaki11's middle Name. Elizabeth is the middle name of Miyazaki's twin sister. *Catherine is a Leo. *Catherine's favorite story is "Pandora's Box". *Before transforming, Catherine's compass points South. *Catherine cannot read kanji. *Of all the Pretty Cures, Catherine is the only one whose attacks sound like villainous attacks. *Catherine hates bugs. *At school, Cathering wears the boys uniform. (she likes pants) *Despite having a preference for pants, Catherine has no problems wearing a skirt as Cure Chaos, stating that she will wear a skirt or a dress if there is something truly special about it. *Catherine is Miyazaki's second tattooed cure on this wiki, the first being Yuu Arimoto *The fastest way to drive Catherine insane is to rearrange her Copic markers. *Cure Chaos's energy threads were inspired by Kill La Kill. *Catherine is the oldest lead Cure. *Catherine jokes about getting a second tattoo, in Yakuza style (since Ayanat calls her "Boss") *at 5'8", Catherine is the tallest Pretty Cure of all. When transformed, she is even taller, standing at 5'11" with her 3" heels. *Catherine is the first cure to have a twin. *Of all the cures with purple side-pony tails, Cure Chaos is the only one with dark purple hair. *"Giga Breaker" is a Gurren Lagann reference. *Catherine hates cold weather. Gallery 1439855279967.jpg|Cure Chaos Concept Art Catherineidea.png|Catherine as a selfy Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure Category:Female Category:Purple Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Gold Cures